


【servamp/怠惰組】伴隨，與之後的事（上）

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 怠惰組, 黑真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -黑真、黑真，黑真-捏了幾個設定
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 1





	【servamp/怠惰組】伴隨，與之後的事（上）

**Author's Note:**

> -黑真、黑真，黑真
> 
> -捏了幾個設定

臨近歲尾，生活技能高如成年人的高二生真晝如他們一樣，為迎接新年忙碌一番。每天的採購量越來越多，一直伴在自己eve左右的小黑不禁倒抽一口涼氣。

「喂……真晝，你買得太多了吧？」早已變回人形的小黑被迫幫真晝提了幾袋商品。

量是小黑不得不幫忙提的量。

平時的採購，經由真晝進行「嚴格」的商品價格調查，再主行精挑細選才放進他手上的籃子裡。但這幾天，彷彿不用錢買東西一樣，將眼前有的都買。量太多的原故，沒辦法跟之前一樣買完就去走，他們需要走到自助中心處理。不情願走的小黑被他強行拖到中心。他眼前的真晝正在做收納，將體積較為細小商品放進背包裡，其餘的袋則由他們分擔。小黑挑了較重的一兩袋提著，口裡碎念著「回去後大概幾天動不了，但要是有○○的杯麵就能復活了……」

「吃杯麵而不是喝血復活嗎？吸血鬼的設定都不知道去哪裡了！」真晝快而準確的吐槽，可以說是到達完美的境界。「看起來要下雪了，小黑我們快點回去吧！」

「喵……」小黑低頭看著袋裡的東西敷衍地回應了他。

他猜想真晝每晚溜達到廚房裡，大概……很有可能是為他慶祝生日。他自己不會向真晝說，最有可能是Lily跟他說了。以真晝的性格……應該會認為是很重要的日子，然後像人類一樣慶祝。

這個猜想的事，理所當然的在12月31日那天發生了。

幫忙搬桌子的小黑想，如果不是真晝的話，他應該還在為自己的誕生感到討厭。而幾天後，真晝又像準備小黑生日一樣，晚上到廚房裡做準備。小黑好奇他在做甚麼，但不想去問。只能在每天的採購中，從購物袋裡的東西猜。最新買回來的食物沒有在飯桌上出現，到底他在做甚麼……

不過有很多事他問不出口，正如他自己一直收在心裡最底的事，他沒辦法對一個很重視和信任自己的人說出口。他一度將責任推卸到自己的天性「怠惰」之上，要不是eve勇於打破沉默……

如果引用真晝的話，就是「simple地說，能打破沉默不就是他自己」嗎？

可是這一步，比起甚麼都難，更何況是一個剛回到現實的人。他突然理解到，真晝當時到底是鼓起多大的勇氣去到「最裡面」找回自己。被遊戲的震動嚇到的小黑，手掣掉在地上才回過神來，他悄悄地瞄了在廚房裡忙碌的真晝後鬆一口氣。思緒無法回到遊戲上，繼續裝出玩遊戲的樣子。

「小黑！別趴在地上了，過來幫忙一下，晚飯差不多做……」

「喵，居然要可愛的貓體力勞動，真合不來啊……」

嘴裡吐出的仍是符合日常的對白，但心裡日益膨脹的好奇心快按耐不住。要是哪天問了真晝，而他又不想回應的話……難得的關係一下子就會消失。趴在飯桌上的小黑把食物送進口裡後，再次走神。

進食，嘴嚼。

進食，嘴嚼。

進食，嘴嚼。

進食，嘴嚼。

「我說，小黑！好好把人的話都聽完！明天一早我要去一個地方，那地方和家不遠，要是你不想去也沒關係啊。」真晝用著平時的語氣跟他說，但他的表情告訴小黑他的猶豫了好久才能說出來。

「真晝……」

「小、小黑？」

「真晝，你終於知道怎麼養一隻可愛的家裡蹲吸血鬼了」小黑露出驚訝的表情望著他。

得到的回應，也是理所當然的吐槽。

明明不是想說出這樣的話，千言萬語在心中，唯獨關心的字詞說不出口。明天，真的不跟真晝出去嗎？

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 你們好，這裡零昀。
> 
> 相隔兩年，自cookies n cream之後再沒寫過servamp的文了。《伴隨與之後的事》這小短篇，算是重新寫文後的第一篇，捏的設定在下篇就會看得到，我們到時再見。
> 
> 20170719 零昀


End file.
